habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Orb of Rebirth
An Orb of Rebirth resets the player's character back to level 1 without affecting many aspects of the player's account such as tasks, quests, achievements. It is similar to the "New Game+" option that appears in some video games. Note that the effects are instant and irreversible, so consider it wisely before rebirthing. Availability The Orb of Rebirth becomes available in the Market when you have reached level 50. The Orb costs 6 Gems until you reach level 100. When you are at or above level 100, you can obtain the Orb for free once every 45 days. During the 45-day waiting period, you can still use the Orb again but it will cost you 6 Gems; you will see an orange banner on the Orb's purchase screen informing you how many days are left in the countdown. Game Effects When a player clicks the Orb in the Market, they are given a chance to review what will happen before they confirm and spend their gems. If they confirm the decision, the following effects will take place: *The player returns to full health. *The player becomes a level 1 Warrior. *The player loses all buffs, including cosmetic avatar buffs from Transformation Items. *The effects of the following skills are removed for the player: ** Searing Brightness ** Protective Aura ** Earthquake ** Chilling Frost ** Tools of the Trade ** Stealth ** Defensive Stance ** Valorous Presence ** Intimidating Gaze *Player's Habits, Dailies, and To-Dos reset to yellow, except for Challenge tasks. * Habit and Daily streaks reset to 0, except for tasks from Challenges and Group Plans. Streak achievements are retained. *Features the player has unlocked, such as drops, are relocked. *The player's avatar is adjusted to "unequip" (remove) the pet and mount but the player keeps owning all pets and mounts and can re-equip them immediately if desired. *Quests that are playable at a certain level only are relocked; you cannot start such quests, even if you have a scroll in your inventory. As always for such quests, you can still participate if another party member starts them. *The player loses all experience, gold, mana, and attribute points. Any item not listed above is not affected by the Orb (for example, Gems are not removed). The Rebirth Achievement When a player first uses an Orb of Rebirth, they earn the achievement Began a New Adventure. The achievement comes with a badge on the player's avatar that shows the maximum level the player attained before rebirth if below 100, and otherwise states that the rebirth was at level "100 or higher." Players may stack this achievement (displaying "Began n New Adventures" as the achievement description) by rebirthing at a level greater than their last rebirth (if the first rebirth was used at a level under 100), or at any level greater than or equal to 100 (if the first rebirth was used at level 100 or higher). For example, a user who rebirthed at level 66 would need to subsequently rebirth at level 67 or higher to stack the achievement. Each time the achievement is stacked, the player's item drop chance bonus subtotal increases by 5%. Why use an Orb of Rebirth? Rebirth is an option not to be taken lightly. Players shouldn't do it if they find resetting all that progress demotivating! However, here are some reasons players might consider purchasing it: *The player has suffered some setbacks on their tasks and wants to make a fresh start. *The player started playing Habitica before some exciting features (such as classes) were implemented and would like to be introduced to these features the way a new user would. *The player has attained such a high level that they find the amount of experience needed to reach the next level discouraging. *The player has attained such high attributes that they find the game too easy. *The player wants the achievement and prestige badge. *The player was considering using a Fortify Potion and changing their class but decides to do both at once with a little something extra (a Fortify Potion is not needed if Orb of Rebirth is used). * The player may want to experience what it's like to be another class, and would rather start over from level 1 than change class while staying the same level. Or, if the player is above level 100, they may want to change class without paying Gems. Note that if you use the Orb of Rebirth, you will need to wait until level 10 to unlock the class system again. * The player sees little benefit in levelling up past level 100, as all stats are capped. * The player wants to join a low-level Party. Tips One of the best times to use the Orb of Rebirth is during a Grand Gala because it helps you access other classes' seasonal edition gear, for example by using this process: * Buy your original class's gear before rebirth. * Rebirth and buy the Warrior's gear before reaching level 10. * Choose a new class at level 10 and buy its gear. * Spend 3 Gems to change class to the fourth class to buy its gear. Many users lend themselves gold by using Fix Character Values so that they are able to buy all the seasonal edition gear before the Gala is finished. Changes to Orb of Rebirth The Orb of Rebirth originally cost 8 gems and removed certain equipment. Players who had used the Orb before this change was implemented may post to the Report a Bug guild to get their equipment restored. The Orb of Rebirth used to become unlocked when you earned the Beast Master achievement but that unlock condition was removed because there is no close link between the speed at which you gain pets and the speed at which you level-up. Avatars used to display a plus sign (+) to signify that a player has been reborn at least once. That information now only appears on the player's Achievements screen. fr:Orbe de Renaissance nl:Bol der Hergeboorte ru:Шар возрождения zh:重生球 Category:Mechanics Category:Unlockable Features Category:Avatar